Asura no Naruto
by Volatile Pyromaniac
Summary: Born with a Bijū as his protector, rather than his prisoner. Trained from a young age at the hands of Hatake Kakashi, and Mitarashi Anko. Leading a seek and destroy team with Satsuki Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto will grow to accomplish the impossible, perhaps even achieve the peace that his perverted mentor had long dreamed of. (AU, Many changes to canon, details inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yo! So this was supposed to a be a challenge of sorts to myself, as I see many stories that are based around a single change, or variable. (For example: Kurama being a female, Naruto being a puppeteer, Naruto having his parents, etc.). And I wanted to see just how dramatically I could change canon with a large set of variables. Not only that, I wanted to make the world feel a bit more.. Alive, and realistic. As such, I want to give a lot of characters a bit more depth, and make them less two dimensional. Not only that I'll also alter the power-scales a bit to make the story more interesting.**

 **Sure, Naruto casting a thousand shadow-clones, and having them learn all manners of techniques before letting Naruto wipe the floor with most of his opponents can be amusing, but it's not very interesting. As such, my Naruto will be stronger, but not godlike. In fact, most of his power will come AFTER the time-skip (As much of a cliche as that is, I'm terribly infatuated with seeing characters grow in short amounts of time.)**

 **Also, please do keep in mind that the title refers to a technique that Naruto will develop and use later on, rather than Asura Otsutsuki**

 **As for some of the changes! Stronger Naruto, Fem Sasuke, Colder/Stronger Hinata, and a generally more rough, grey world. Orochimaru will also be much, much stronger in this fic, and much more sadistic, for that matter. (Even though his revival vodoo bullshit won't be included)**

* * *

Never in his eight relatively short years of life had the young boy been so afraid. Perhaps afraid wasn't the right word. The boy was downright terrified. Scared for his very life.

Every nerve, every cell of him was exhausted and throbbed in pain. His own blood felt like liquid lava as it rushed throughout his veins, and yet, he couldn't stop running. His mind pushed his body far beyond it's limitations. His aching muscles were a temporary pain, something easily fixed with rest. But there was no knowing what would happen to him if he had stopped running.

He looked behind him, his young cerulean eyes scanning over the four men with gleaming red eyes, and deep blue uniforms that were chasing after him. The young boy was never the brightest, but even then, he could tell the blood thirst in their eyes was dangerous to him. Hell, he could _Feel_ just how much they wanted to hurt him.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" He screamed out loud, his eyes looking for somebody, anybody that could help him… It was a fruitless effort. He knew that people weren't exactly fond of him, and if they were around, they'd be more likely to help the men rather than him.

His scream wasn't for the civilians, but rather, the masked men that usually spanned the rooftops, the men that protected him. The men that were currently nowhere to be seen.

Naruto could hear them getting closer, as the steady, but barely audible thudding behind him drew closer and closer.

After all, it didn't matter how fast he was, or how well he could scale the back-alleys of Konoha. An eight year old boy could never hope to out-speed a Chuunin, let alone a group of Jounin from the Uchiha police force.

The blond heard laughter behind him, and the sound of metal clicking softly against metal. The sound made his blood run cold. In a desperate attempt, he began changing about his movements erratically, zigzagging in hopes that he'd able to find the throwing weapons that they were sure to be tossing at him at any moment.

It didn't matter, of course, his speed was probably trivial to the Jounin, they were toying with him… The fact that each of the four held a set of fully-matured Sharingan only made the fact worse.

With a flick of the wrist, two weapons were thrown, and two weapons hit their mark. The shuriken slicing along the back of the boy's heel mid-jump. The boy landed, ungracefully rolling onto the floor as his own feet failed to support him.

The blond didn't know when he had started crying, but he saw tears falling onto the ground as he desperately attempted to crawl away… Much to his horror, he didn't move an inch.

He looked back, only to see one of the men- The largest – stepping onto the back of his knee, holding his body to the floor.

He screamed again, the boy frantically waving his arms, fingernails and skin being torn off against the asphalt as he desperately attempted to tug away from the group.

His attempts only served to amuse the men behind him.

Before he could do as much as beg for his life-Which he was certainly going to- the man leaned forward, and smashed the bottom of his foot against the back of the blond's head, staining his platinum locks a deep brown with the mud that caked the bottom of his soles.

The boy screamed in pain yet again, black dots beginning to fill his vision, his head wavering about as he attempted to cling to consciousness. Another kick was sent his way, smashing his head against the ground, breaking his nose, and knocking him out, Naruto's head falling limply to the ground.

The man let out a small chuckle before moving off the body of the passed out child.

"Tch" The youngest of the group grunted. "And why exactly can't we kill the Demon, Aniki?" He questioned impatiently, his concern more towards quickly completing his objective, rather than for the life of the boy that his elder brother had just knocked out.

His older brother shook his head, a large, bloodthirsty grin creeping upon his decidedly pale features.

"We don't need to... Not when we can control the Demon with our Sharingan"

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a small jolt. His eyes opened momentarily, blinking rapidly as tears began to fall yet again. Unable to contain his emotions, the young boy began to sob.

Scared… He was so scared.

One moment he was going home from a nice, hearty meal at Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate his birthday. The next he was being chased down by a group of the Uchiha Police Force for no apparent reason.

They called him a demon, a monster-Which he was used to, as practically everybody did it-But it didn't stop there, they began chasing after him.

They wanted to hurt him. What did he ever do? What was he so guilty of?

But the men didn't seem to angry at him for _Doing_ something. They seemed to be angered by his very existence. Just like… Just like everybody else.

Sure, The villagers never went out of their way to _physically_ Hurt him, but. Their words had cut deeper than any wound could.

Ostracised from when he was young.. His only two friends being Hokage-Jiji, and Kakashi-Aniki.

Sure, They were like family to him. He appreciated them, honestly. But a part of him knew that they also weren't enough, they were busy more often than not; after all, the old man had the entire village to run, and Kakashi had told him he was a.. A Nan- Nin- ANBU! Kakashi told him he was some sort of special ANBU, which apparently made him that much busier than other ninja.

Sure, Teuchi-Ojisan was nice, but they didn't really communicate much aside from when he went to order ramen.

Nobody talked with him, for that matter, let alone try and befriend him. If the thought of speaking to the 'Demon' disgusted them enough, why would they ever allow themselves to be associated with him?

Which was his current predicament.. His isolation. His loneliness. It only scared, and saddened him further.

His crying increased in it's intensity, the sobs coming incessantly, straining his young vocal cords.

A deep, guttural voice boomed across the clearing.

" **Naruto."** His eardrums thrummed in a dull pain. How was what called his name so loud?

Curiously enough, from what he picked up from the tone, the owner of said voice held no animosity to him. If anything.. It seemed concerned?

He raised his head from the arms he had been crying in, sniffling, and wiping at his eyes in an a desperate attempt to make the tears stop. They didn't, still cascading down his sun-kissed cheeks. Although, wiping some of them off had allowed him to see more clearly.

The young boy was flabbergasted, never before had he seen something so.. Massive! To say that the creature was gigantic would be an understatement.

Before him, stood an orange-colored.. _Thing_. Naruto couldn't immediately recognize what the creature was. It seemed to be an odd, interesting hybrid. A fox, and.. Something? Most of it's body greatly resembled the canine it seemed to emulate, but there was one glaring difference. It's upper torso greatly resembled a human, nearly identical to it, in fact.

While it's forepaws resembled a fox's own, it's upper body greatly imitated a human's the creature's own skeletal structure seemed to change halfway through, his animalistic legs giving way to a more human-looking torso, and large, human-looking arms and it weren't for the fact that the creature's upper head looked distinctly vulpine, and the fact that the orange fur remained consistent throughout the creature's frame Naruto would have had a very hard time deciding what the creature was.

A fox, he decided. A fox would be most appropriate.

The blond seemed mesmerized for a few short moments, staring in awe at each of the nine tails that swayed, and swished around the fox. They seemed large enough to topple buildings, hell, they were so big that they dwarfed the Hokage tower!

It only took a few minutes for the boy to get over his amazement, his senses fully coming back to him, and his young body locking up yet again, staring at the creature in fear.

The fox stared at him sadly, concern dancing around in those red, slitted pupils. " **You have no reason to fear me, Naruto.** "

Naruto swallowed nervously, a hand reaching up yet again to wipe away at the tears that still fell from his cerulean eyes.

The creature gestured to him, one of those large, clawed hands motioning for him to come closer.

" **Come, my boy.** " The fox uttered, his words commanding, but his tone pleading. " **I will keep you safe.** " It's features twisted, and the maw of the creature shifted into a small, paternal smile.

It was a smile that Naruto had seen on only two people, Hokage-Jiji, and Kakashi-Aniki. A sincere, warm smile, a comforting smile.

Naruto didn't know what overtook him, but he suddenly ran forward, his short-legs making surprisingly quick strides towards the fox, his young, and small body pressing firmly against the creature's side.

His tears ran down his features yet again, he couldn't help it, his sobs overtook him, the blond crying loudly against the creature's-Very fluffy- fur.

Almost as if the fox knew he needed comforting, one of those massive tails shifted, moved to wrap around his body in a comforting embrace.

" **Do not be afraid."** The creature uttered surprisingly softly for having such a deep voice.

" **Never again shall I let filth harm my precious container.** " The tone rose, the fox was angry, it was clear in the way he spoke, his tone promising unimaginable pain to whatever crossed him.

Naruto didn't mind.. If anything, his words were surprisingly comforting.

* * *

A laugh echoed throughout the group once more… But it didn't come from any of the Uchiha's lips, instead, it came from the downed body of the boy.

Deep. Mirthless. A chuckle befitting what they had labelled the boy as, a demon.

No sooner than the chuckle ended, a deafening amount of Killing Intent blasted across the small roadway, which brought three of the group to their knees, unable to do so much as breath as they turned their eyes to the boy, the Sharingan in their eyes flickering in and out of existence, the demonic presence alone making it hard to breath, let alone maintain a steady flow of chakra to power their Dojutsu.

The oldest man, the only one that was able to stand on his own two feet-If only barely- turned his gaze towards Naruto, his Sharingan blazing, the three tomoe spinning in exertion as the male cast intricate Genjutsu after intricate Genjutsu at the downed boy. He threw everything he could at the demon, everything from Hypnotism Genjutsu, to binding Genjutsu.

He was a Genjutsu specialist, _Kurayami No Mako_ , one of the most accomplished in the Uchiha clan, his illusions rivalling those of the famous Itachi Uchiha, who was an Uchiha that was said to rival the great Madara himself in potential.

Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, the stillness in the air making him believe he had succeeded in subjugating the demon to his will, and powerful illusions.

But before he could do as much as let out a relieved sigh, a blast of crimson chakra escaped the boy, knocking him a few feet away.

Much to the Uchiha's amazement, and horror. The chakra began coalesce around the boy's figure, taking shape around him. The aura around the small form turned a golden shade forming a protective cocoon of sorts around the relatively small body.

Naruto, even while unconscious, tensed, his body curling into the fetal position as the chakra surrounded him. After a mere moment, his body visibly relaxed, the golden chakra alleviating his pains, and even beginning to heal the wounds that the boy had sustained.

Four crimson limbs formed at the edges of the protective shell of chakra that the boy was encapsulated in, the edges of the limbs digging into the ground, and hoisting the boy off the asphalt path. Red chakra poured from the boy much more furiously, finally coalescing to form a rough effigy of the beast that the boy contained; The Kyubi no Yoko.

The chakra construct was large enough to match a horse in size, and it's presence only seemed to amplify the Killing Intent in the area. Each pulse of it's demonic chakra producing large cracks across the ground.

It stalked forward in large strides, quickly making it's way over to the downed men. The head of the creature moved, breaking apart, and then melding together continuously to emulate the movement of a jaw.

" **HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND AGAINST MY CONTAINER, YOU FILTHY UCHIHA?!** "

The men gagged on nothing but air. Betrayed by their very own lungs as fear coursed throughout their veins.

" **And you…"** The construct turned his head in the direction of Mako, the leader of the small squad.

" **YOU THINK A CREATURE LIKE ME WOULD EVER BOW TO YOU, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN?"** A tendril of crimson chakra burst forth from the creature, slamming into the man, pushing him off the ground, and slamming him against the wall of a nearby building, binding him to it.

The effect of the demonic chakra was immediate, the area gripped by that clawed hand forming harsh, angry welts, the skin peeling and burning from just how corrosive the Kyubi's chakra truly was.

Before he could do as much as struggle, the chakra around Naruto formed a jagged spear, a spear that shot forward, and impaled clear through his abdomen, slicing through flesh and bone alike with minimum struggle.

The stoicism which the Uchiha clan was famous for all but disappeared as the man screamed in horrific agony.

His upper body writhed, the pain so intense that the man couldn't even control his motor functions, his muscles shivering, his arms quivering as his system was invaded by the essence of the demonic creature.

His lower body remained oddly still, the only movements of his legs coming from the disturbances that his torso had caused. The Kyubi had, after all, pierced clear through his spine, the man only being held together by his quick corroding flesh.

The area was disturbed by yet another scream, one that came from the youngest of the group. "Aniki!" The young man screamed hoarsely, a loud sob echoing out as he stared at the scene before him.

"You..." His fingers dug into the earth, scratching pitifully in an attempt to move.

The chakra-effigy turned its head to meet the downed human, watching in fascination as the Sharingan in the boy's eyes morphed, each tomoe changing into a swirl reminiscent of the Uzumaki-clan symbol, the three spirals connected at the very middle of his eyes, forming a pupil.

"You killed him!"

The chakra-construct's jaw shifted, the creature forming a large, mocking grin.

Within microseconds, the young man's deep adoration and love for his older sibling morphed much like his eyes, hatred and rage coursing throughout his veins and reinvigorating him just enough to stand on his own two feet, and to channel chakra to his eyes. His tears turned to blood as he uttered a single word.

" **Amaterasu!** "

Unfortunately for the younger man, the effigy of chakra disappeared from his sight. It was his elder brother's form that caught on fire, more screaming sounding out from the dying man's lungs as the black flames consumed him.

Before the pain could as much as register within the younger sibling, the effigy appeared before him yet again, his freshly acquired Sharingan allowing him to track the movements, but his feeble body not being quick enough to do anything about it.

A small ball of chakra was already formed at the tip of the creature's muzzle, a small-scale Bijūdama being used to destroy the Mangekyō user's head, making it explode in a small shower of gore. His body lifelessly dropped to the floor, looking eerily similar to a puppet with its strings cut.

The Kyubi effigy turned to the two remaining men, only for a third Ninja to jump in between. The ninja was clad in black ANBU Armor, his wolf mask only sporting one eye-hole, an eyehole that held the Sharingan beneath it.

But unfortunately for the Black Ops ANBU member, he was easily recognized due to the mop of spiky, silver hair that stuck out quite flamboyantly from his head.

The Killing Intent in the area noticeably lessened, the two remaining Uchiha catching their breath, and immediately getting to their feet. They made their way towards the ANBU member.

"Inu-san! We were running a regular surveillance run when this demon attacked us!"

Inu kept his apathetic expression, his Sharingan quickly scanning over his surroundings. The two corpses-One of which was practically Ash- the two remaining men, and the glowing entity of chakra that stared at him expectantly.

"Highly unlikely."

His icy tone made their blood run cold.

"The boy's apartment is practically on the other side of the village, and for the past four years, there have been no sightings of him wandering the streets during the festival."

The ANBU's eyes briefly gazed over the entity, before turning back to them.

"One of these men was murdered with a fire technique. The boy, Jinchuriki or not, doesn't have the knowledge, or control to perform a fire technique."

The two scrambled to interrupt him, but he raised a hand, leaving no room for words.

"Their bodies, besides their sustained injuries, do not show any sign of struggle, neither do yours, for that matter. You expect me to believe that, you, a group of Uchiha Jounin were blind-sided by an eight year old boy?"

The two men were silent, sharing a discreet glance between each other. Their bodies tensing as they prepared to make a run for it.

"Attempt to escape, and you shall be executed."

Their teeth clenched, and they promptly turned around, breaking into a frantic run, and splitting up into two different directions in hopes that one of them would be able to escape.

The ANBU wordlessly summoned two Kage Bunshin, A Chidori forming in each clone's hand before they promptly took off, chasing after the Uchiha.

The real Inu turned his gaze back to the entity to see that it had shrunk completely, all but disappearing, except for the golden aura of chakra that wrapped around the boy, rapidly healing his injuries.

" **Kakashi…"** A growl came from the unconscious boy, even though the sound didn't come from his lips. " **Your inability to protect the boy disgraces his father's memory.** " The silver-haired man could only look down in shame, guilt flooding his system.

" **Come, and take the boy. Fail to protect him again, and I'll make you _wish_ that you had a swift death like these filthy Uchiha." **

With that, the golden shroud of Chakra that surrounded the boy dispersed. Kakashi took quick steps, leaning down, and softly wrapping his arms around the boy, cradling him to his chest. It was at the exact same moment that the small blond stirred in his arms.

Those cerulean eyes fluttered open, frantic, and frightened, at least, until the boy recognized who was currently holding him. Kakashi used a thumb to slip his mask up, allowing Naruto to look at his features.

The boy gave a wide smile, and Kakashi returned the quirk of his young lips with a warm, paternal smile.

"Kakashi-Nii…" Naruto uttered happily. He yawned, and his eyes quickly began fluttering shut. "Tired.."

Kakashi ruffled his hair. "Sleep then, Otouto." The boy gave a sleepy nod, and shut his eyes. Drifting off into a peaceful slumber in the man's arms.

He was grateful for the boy falling asleep, for no sooner than he had, two simultaneous screams of pain came from two different directions. His clones having completed their missions in killing the Uchiha.

The ANBU member adjusted his grip on the small boy, his hands moving awkwardly to perform the single seal required for the Kage Bunshin, another three clones popped into existence around him.

He extended a single hand out, using it to communicate in handsigns with his clones.

'You' He pointed at one of his clones, and tossed him a small storage scroll that he procured from one of the pouches that were sewn to his belt. 'Seal the corpses here.'

The other two clones were tossed similar, empty storage scrolls. 'Each one of you seals a corpse. Be careful to not damage their eyes… We might be able to harvest their Sharingan.'

Each clone gave a nod, and quickly set out to do their assigned task. The original Kakashi quickly disappearing in a Shunshin.

* * *

 **Kakashi's Apartment**

* * *

A simple puff of smoke announced the man's arrival in the relatively small apartment, Kakashi immediately carrying the sleeping Naruto to the large couch that occupied a large chunk of his living room. He gently slipped the boy onto the couch, and took a brief moment to gaze around his apartment.

His eyes wandered over the living room, the ANBU member carefully checking for his surroundings before both his eyes narrowed. He slipped a hand towards his Kunai pouch, two blades being sent to the air with a simple toss, before quickly catching both of them in a reverse grip. Somebody had gone through his apartment while he was gone. The chairs surrounding the dining table had shifted, and the cushions of a nearby chair were ever-so-slightly bent out of shape.

Whoever had gone through his apartment, it was very recent. They probably were still here, for that matter, waiting to ambush him.

SLAM. The door that led to his bedroom slammed open, and he quickly tossed both of his Kunai the moment the door swung open.

Only to hear a feminine, and very recognizable shriek. "What the fuck, asshole!?" That was a voice of a very surprised, and a very-much bleeding Anko Mitarashi, Konoha's infamous Snake Mistress.

The woman had forgone her lengthy, billowy trench-coat, instead opting to remain in her short orange skirt, and fishnet body mesh. Her forehead protector was also missing, and her characteristic pineapple-like bun of hair had been undone, leaving those spiky purple locks to cascade down her shoulders... She also had a bag of take-out in her hand, Dango, most likely.

She was cupping the right side of her face, her fingers stained with crimson liquid. She was also **very, very pissed**. The glare that she sent Hatake had made adult men wet themselves with fear. But even then, the man's body seemed to visibly relax. He raised a hand up, momentarily running through his hair sheepishly before he took off his mask, and let it clatter onto a nearby table.

Even though the entirety of his face was exposed to her, he still gave her one of his famous eye-smiles. (It had become a habit by now). He lazily raised a hand up, giving the angry woman a small wave. "Yo."

That got her even more angry. "Don't 'Yo!' me, prick! I went out of my way to get and get us some food-" She raised her hand, holding up the plastic bag for him to see."-And sneak into your apartment to help you relax and de-stress after your mission, but no! Instead of a "Thank you"! And a kiss, I get a fucking Kunai to the face!" She pulled a hand away from her cheek, showing the deep-grove that he had accidentally cut into her skin. The wound was still bleeding.

The eye-smile never left his features. "Maaa, do you mind cooling it down a bit?" His eyes shifted towards the boy that was currently sprawled out on his couch. "He needs rest."

"I-"

Anko's lips parted, the woman intent on berating Kakashi some more before she reluctantly closed her mouth, and pursed her lips. "..Fine." She uttered, much more quietly this time.

Kakashi crept forward, using one hand to slip the bag out of her fingers, and the other to grasp at her chin. He gently raised her chin with his index finger, making her stare up at him. The few inches between them were quickly closed, courtesy of Kakashi, as he kissed her for a few seconds before breaking away. He smiled, his lips curling pleasantly as he stared at her. "Thank you."

The anger in her eyes gradually receded, and she quickly leaned up to give the taller man another quick kiss.

Kakashi broke away, pulling away from Anko. He reached for his ANBU mask yet again, and simultaneously slipped the bag of food onto the table as well "I still haven't delivered my mission report." He said with a weary sigh. "I was making my way to the Hokage tower when I felt _It's_ chakra, and had to make a run for it." His stance shifted, and his eyes grew serious, the Sharingan seeming to glow with his anger. "He was attacked and chased by a group of Uchiha, Because apparently our _Hokage"_ Disgust was palpable in his voice as he spoke that word "-found it appropriate to not assign any other ANBU to him when I was unavailable." He was already going through the hand seals for the Shunshin "Eat, Anko-chan. I'll probably be late." He held onto the last seal, not yet activating the technique.

A puff of smoke came from behind Kakashi, and A Kage-Bunshin forward, three, full storage scrolls now in hand. Without as much as a word, the clone slipped them into the pouches of the original's belt.

Anko raised a delicate eyebrow, but all she got was an eye-smile from the clone before it dispelled with yet another puff of smoke.

Her eye twitched as the original disappeared as well, a small flutter of leaves left in his wake. She let out a heavy sigh, and plopped down onto the couch. She gave the boy a curious gaze, watching him sleep peacefully before she shrugged. She dragged the plastic bag filled with food closer to her, if Kakashi didn't want to eat with her, it was his loss.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage was just in the middle of signing another stack of documents when- **SLAM-** The double-doors of his office slammed open. A phantom of a smile danced across the elderly man's lips, half expecting to see a blond boy with bright blue eyes tackle him, and scramble into his lap in order to get a hold of the large, red hat that laid atop his head.

But the loud, exuberant yell of "JIJI!" never came. Immediately, his head snapped upwards, the paperwork on his desk all but forgotten. Instead of a bright, giddy Naruto, the Hokage came face to face with the furious, and seething visage of one Hatake Kakashi. Inwardly, the man was disturbed, but he didn't let it show on his features. Instead, adopting a fatherly smile like he always did, he spoke, hoping to placate the ANBU member.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun! Your mission went well, I presume?"

Kakashi snorted, a careless sign of disrespect on his part, and tossed a sealing scroll towards the elder Hokage's way. Hiruzen caught it deftly, giving the silver-haired man a nod. What he didn't expect, however, was the three other three scrolls that were tossed his way. Scrolls that quickly sprawled open onto his desk.

" _Those._ Are the corpses of the four Uchiha that attacked Naruto." Kakashi spoke icily, the sharingan-eye blazing in fury.

The Hokage breathed in sharply, staring at Kakashi with wide, disbelieving eyes. Attacked? Naruto? Eight years.. Eight years without incident. Eight years that had lulled the old man into a false-sense of security, that the populace had forgotten the tragedy that befell their village. Sure, they had given the boy nasty looks, and glares before. But they had never resorted to physical violence... Which was exactly why he had found it acceptable not to assign another ANBU member to watch over Naruto while Kakashi was gone on his mission.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Concern was palpable in Hiruzen's voice. The worry, and slight undertone of guilt that his eyes carried were anything but fake. Kakashi knew that Hiruzen cared about the boy, and a lot, for that matter. But his anger got the better of him.

"What happened, _Hokage-sama"_ The sarcastic, and vitriolic tone that the silver-haired man used when mentioning his title didn't go unnoticed. "Is that they had chased him to an empty part of Konoha, sliced the ligaments and tendons in his feet so that he couldn't run, and then proceeded to knock him out-" Kakashi's voice was getting louder by the second. "They would have kidnapped, or killed him if Kurama hadn't intervened, and protected him."

The Hokage swallowed, his heart sinking. "If his Chakra network had been any slower to develop.. I wouldn't have found the boy, or worse yet, I would have found his lifeless remains."

A small blue glow surrounded Kakashi's right hand, his finger's tensing and spasming as lightning chakra coursed throughout the man's hand. The ANBU was aggravated enough to start channeling a Chidori.

"Now, would you care to tell me why you didn't assign anybody" His voice grew louder in volume yet again "TO WATCH OVER THE JINCHUURIKI OF THE NINE-TAILS, AND ESPECIALLY ON THE NIGHT OF HIS BIRTHDAY!"

The Hokage's head lowered in shame, the older man unable to meet Kakashi's eyes. "I thought that they would have let go of their hatred and fear by now."

Cackle. The lightning in the palm of the ANBU Member began to coalesce. "You thought that the Uchiha would forgive the son of the man that had killed their clan head?"

Silence.

"ANSWER ME!" Kakashi demanded.

Hiruzen looked up at him with tired, regretful, and jaded eyes. "I-..." Kakashi's glare intensified. The older man found himself unable to speak, only giving a shaky nod.

"Then you've grown Senile..." The Hokage's eyes narrowed, and so did the eyes of his ANBU guards that were in the corners of the room.

A strange pang of Deja-vu hit him. His past coming to him in brief flashes. It wasn't the first time that something similar to this had happened, but the last time that somebody was shouting at him for Naruto's sake was exactly eight years ago, and it was none-other than his student, Jiraiya. A long winded-argument that had nearly turned into a full-blown fight once Hiruzen had refused to let Jiraiya take Naruto.. His arm cackling with blue chakra, the man forming on the edge of forming a Rasengan. Much like Kakashi was at the edge of forming a Chidori.

"Your failure to protect him means that I can't leave the boy out of my sights." He uttered angrily.

"Be careful, Kakashi-kun..." The old man's tone was icy. "You may be understandably upset.. But insulting your Hokage to his face would be considered treason.." The man threatened, and the ANBU at the edges of the room momentarily dropped their camouflage Jutsu, their hands wrapped around their weapons, and their form tense, and ready to strike.

Kakashi let out a small snort, a small, sarcastic smile dancing upon his features. That smile never reached his eyes, which were still burning with hatred. "Do you honestly think I give a shit about the village?"

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock, then quickly narrowed again. His mind ran at a thousand miles per hour, trying to figure out a possible solution to get Kakashi to calm down without having to resort to violence... Kakashi knew his personal guards wouldn't match up to the man, Kakashi was one of the best in Konoha-no, one of the best in the elemental nations.

The Sandaime thought back to Jiraiya, and his reaction.. The Sannin had rather reluctantly bowed down (Even if he did curse his name more than a few times). But he had to remind himself, Kakashi was **not** Jiraiya. Jiraiya shared the Sandaime's ideals of the will of fire, and a had a grandeur dream of uniting the elemental nations for an eternal peace. Kakashi... Kakashi was a whole different story.

In his time in the village, and as a Ninja, the silver-haired man had lost practically everything dear to him. He saw his own father commit suicide before his eyes, he saw his two teammates die before him (Hell, he had even been the cause of the death of one). Minato was the closest thing that Kakashi had as a father, as a precious person.. And once he had died, he had turned his affections towards his only son, Naruto. Kakashi not only thought of him as his adoptive father's legacy, but also as a brother to him.

The Sandaime let out a heavy sigh, and raised a hand, telling his guards to stand down. He knew just what he could use in order to get Kakashi to calm down.

"No." He accentuated his words with a shake of his head. "You care about Naruto."

Kakashi gave a sharp nod. "I will gladly kill you, and become a missing nin if it means Naruto gets a better life."

The Hokage inwardly smirked, he hated to use Naruto in such a way.. But he simply couldn't risk losing one of his best Jounin.. Especially not with what was about to happen.

"You will kill the boy's only family besides yourself, drag him away from his home, and wretch his dream of becoming Hokage away... You think that'll make the boy happier?"

Kakashi fumed, his jaw clenching uncomfortably. Hiruzen noticeably relaxed once he saw the lightning Chakra being channeled to Kakashi's arm slow down.

"Then let me adopt him!"

"..I.." The Sandaime let out a heavy sigh. "You know my hands are tied when it comes to that matter, Kakashi-kun.." The glare being sent his way intensified, the lightning-chakra once again coursed through the Jounin's arm. ' _Not good'_ Hiruzen thought.

"It would-" Hiruzen started, but was swiftly interrupted. "-Raise suspicion.. You've explained before." Kakashi absently eyed the ANBU around the room. He knew exactly why he wasn't allowed to adopt Naruto. He was the spitting image of his father, not only that, his birthday lined up with the day that the Kyuubi invaded Konoha. The famous Sharingan No Kakashi suddenly taking interest in adopting such a child when the man's social life was practically nonexistent.. Well, that would would raise more than a few red flags for Iwa. Things were already tense between the two villages, and the Sandaime returning to his position only made the Tsuchikage more eager to attack.

If they knew the progeny of the Yondaime was still alive, an invasion would be unavoidable.

"But." Kakashi raised a brow, there was never a 'But' before. He leaned in closer. "But, if there was another person who took the boy in. A person with no relations to that man.. A person you were close to. That would cause people to grow marginally less suspicious... It will still be incredibly risky, but much like yourself, I care for the boy's well-being, and want to see him grow."

The silver-haired man's eyes widened. "Are you saying that-" This time, it was the Sandaime that interrupted him. "-That if Anko Mitarashi were to adopt the boy, I would have no problems giving her legal custody of him."

That would be, as the Sandaime had mentioned, incredibly risky. If he were to get Anko to adopt Naruto, it'd have to be _very_ carefully planned. Because much like him, his girlfriend wasn't exactly the most sociable of types, especially not around children. Not only that, the fact that they were getting closer wasn't exactly a secret by this point.

He'd probably have to orchestrate a few meetings between the two. Have them get closer to each other gradually, close enough until Naruto would view her as an older sister of sorts. Then he'd be able to propose that she adopt Naruto. At the same time, he couldn't exactly ask her to move in out of the blue, and the fact that Naruto would be moving with her would actually raise suspicions as well.

His main (and only advantage, for that manner) that he was an ANBU Black ops member. Most of his mission records were classified, if not burned away entirely once he was done reading them. Nobody knew his identity as a Black-ops member, and while he kept watch on Naruto, his presence around him could be easily explained as "One of the most capable Jounin watching over a volatile Jinchuuriki."

And now for the most difficult part of this entire thing; Try to convince Anko to get into a stable, healthy, non-fuckbuddy relationship with him. It wasn't a secret to him how damaged the woman was. She was an orphan, and the man closest to a father to her, Orochimaru, was a manipulative bastard who threw her away like she was a dull Kunai. He inwardly snorted, as he knew he wasn't exactly the most functioning of people either.

If he was being honest to himself, he knew he had grown attached to her over the last couple of months, more attached than he should to a friend. It felt almost odd to the man, as he knew that there were a lot more perfectly stable, and just as attractive-if not more so- women than Anko that were willing to spread their legs for him- He was Hatake Motherfucking Kakashi, after all- But the only person he had grown attached (Since Rin, at least) was Anko.

It would be hard.. But it was worth it. Anko was worth it. Naruto was worth it.

While Kakashi stood there stiffly, contemplating the (Admittedly amazing) offer that was sent his way, the Hokage spoke once again. "As for the corpses.. Are the eyes still intact?"

Kakashi's eyes quickly locked with the Hokage's, and he saw the ANBU leaving the room out of the edge of his vision. Had Hiruzen ordered them out?

' _Well, that snapped him out of it'_ Hiruzen mused. The Hokage's lips parted, but he waited until the door clicked shut, and the dull hum of the silencing seals echoed throughout the room before he spoke. "With the effrontery shown in regards to attacking young Naruto, and other recent developments. I'm afraid the Uchiha clan's long history with Konoha is about to come to an end." He uttered regretfully.

To Kakashi, it sounded like amazing news. After all, the only two Uchiha he had ever liked were Obito, and Itachi. Most of the rest were condescending pricks.

"Banishment?" Kakashi questioned.

The look sent his way had answered him. Worse, much worse.

"Which is why I asked for the state of their eyes. Losing the Uchiha clan will greatly weaken our Military, but a few implanted Sharingans will make sure our loss in power isn't too substantial."

The silver-haired man nodded, pointing at two of the scrolls he had thrown onto the table. "The eyes of these two should be intact, as they were sealed a few seconds after their death." He pointed at another. "But that scroll contains unusable remains. One of them was burnt to a crisp, the other's head is missing courtesy of a chakra blast, his eyes were obliterated."

The Hokage nodded. "I see." He idly reached for a drawer, opening it, and pulling out his trusty tobacco pipe. The stuffed it for a few moments, lit it, and began to take slow, deep puffs. Only then did his eyes raise back to meet Kakashi's, the young man was staring at him expectantly.

"Calm now?"

"More or less." He uttered with a nonchalant shrug.

Hiruzen nodded sagely, and took another puff of his pipe. "Very well then, dismissed."

Kakashi moved to leave, but was interrupted by Hiruzen speaking again. "Oh, and tell Naruto that I said Happy Birthday. " He smiled warmly, and tossed Kakashi two scrolls. The man caught them, but raised a questioning brow. "Presents. One from me, One from Jiraiya." He gave a stiff nod, and then disappeared in a Shunshin.

The Sandaime sighed heavily, and slumped in his seat. Puff after puff coming from his pipe, his lungs couldn't fill with smoke fast enough for his tastes.

He really was getting too old for this shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yes, I do realize that this chapter has a healthy bit of lighthearted humor in it, but do keep in mind that these chapters are merely a set up for what's to come, the story will get much more serious as it progresses, even if I intended to make my Naruto a bit of a smart-ass.**

* * *

 **Minutes Ago, Naruto's Mindscape**

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open expecting to see his apartment, or at least, Kakashi's apartment. Only to find himself staring at a strangely large, yet familiar treeline. Massive trees dotted the outside of the rather large clearing he was in, the trees reminding him of the gigantic ones that surrounded Konoha.

Similar, yet different, that's how he could best the clearing around him.

Something was strange.

Perhaps it was the general stillness in the air that surrounded him, perhaps it was how the leaves seemed to move and sway even though he felt no motions of the air around him.

Perhaps it was the strange tint that seemed to paint his surroundings, giving the grass around him an iridescent glow.

Or perhaps it seemed to be the odd way that the light around him didn't seem to come from the sun (The usually brightly glowing orb seemed rather dim if anything.)

Or it just could be the gigantic orange-colored fox that was large enough to trample buildings like they were nothing staring at him, and grinning ear to ear.

Yeah, it was probably that.

Now, with a much clearer state of mind, that young boy was able to notice things which he hadn't picked up on during his last visit. Namely, the large mess of calligraphy that occupied most of the gigantic fox's torso.

The lines and symbols started at the Kyubi's shoulders, and extended all the way down to reach his solar plexus, right beneath it was a large, thick spiral that covered nearly the entirety of the creature's stomach, a sealing array, even if the young boy didn't know that at the time.

The creature's grin extended further upon seeing the boy look eyes with his own.

" **Feeling better now, my boy?** "

Naruto gave a meek nod, a hesitant smile beginning to dance along the boy's features. "...Thank you." He uttered meekly.

A giant head tilted in response.

"For saving me, I mean."

The fox let out a deep bellowing laugh as he stared at Naruto.

" **You do not have to thank me, my boy. It is my duty towards you, after all.** "

Now it was Naruto's turn to tilt his head; both in confusion and curiosity.

" **I suppose I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? Very well.** " The animal shifted, propping itself up upon it's front legs, it's chest puffed up in pride as it spoke.

" **I am the Kyūbi no Yōko. The strongest of all the bijū!** " It's maw opened, and the creature let out a terrifying roar. A roar strong enough to make the entire clearing around it shake.

Unsurprisingly, the display of power had frightened the boy, who now was barely holding back tears.

Being an excellent sensor of negative emotions, the Kyubi immediately decided to tone it down for the sake of his container. Uzumaki or not, Naruto was still a young child.

" **But to you."** He extended a clawed hand towards the boy, a friendly gesture on the creature's part." **I am Kurama.** " He added with a amicable smile. (If a creature as himself was even capable of doing so).

" **I will be your guardian, your mentor, and most importantly, I will be your partner.** " The hand that was extended towards him curled into a fist, Kurama staring at Naruto expectantly.

The boy raised his own hand in return, clenched it into a fist, and raised his hand to meet the creature's own. But before they could bump their fists together, Naruto stopped.

"Why-Why do you even care about me?" Even though the boy hadn't felt any animosity within Kurama, he was still curious. A child that grew up in a village that despised his guts didn't do so without developing a fair share of paranoia, and trust issues.

The cocky, confident grin on Kurama's features twisted into a small, sad smile. " **Your parents entrusted me with your safety before they passed..."** He sighed sadly. " **It was your mother's last wish.** " It was a wonder just how much nostalgia and sorrow his tone could carry.

The orphaned blond perked up at that, his young cerulean areas overflowing with eager curiosity. "You knew my mom and dad!?"

That small smile widened, and the way that Kurama's eyes crinkled up pleasantly reminded Naruto of one of Kakashi's eye-smiles. " **I knew your mother for all of her life, and your father for most of his.** " Nostalgia and sincerity filled his tone yet again, something which made the young boy all the more eager to pry for information.

A wide smile covered the boy's features, excitement brimming within his eyes. "Tell me who they were!"

The gigantic smile faltered, and the Kyubi stared at him apologetically.

" **That, I cannot do.** " The creature said with a dismissive shake of it's head. Immediately, he saw the disappointment settle onto the young boy's features.

"First Jiji, then Kakashi-Nii... Now you." Naruto muttered sadly, looking down at the floor in an attempt to hide the tears that threatened to cascade down his whisker-marked cheeks. Even though his voice was barely above a whisper, Kurama still managed to hear him well.

" **-Not yet, at least** " Naruto's head immediately perked up, his sadness momentarily forgotten.

" **Your parents were both amazing Shinobi, Naruto. The best of their time. People like them have a lot of enemies.** " Kurama tried explaining.

Naruto glared up at him in childish defiance. "So what?"

" **So, I can't tell you about them until you've matured some more. Until you can handle the weight that your lineage has thrust upon your shoulders.** " The boy's mouth opened, but Kurama went on before the boy could interrupt him. " **Three conditions.** " He raised three clawed fingers to accentuate his point. " **Once you reach Genin; I will teach you one of your clan's strongest techniques, one that your mother was particularly fond of** " Naruto perked up considerably at that.

" **If you reach Chuunin, I'll tell you who your parents were, and even show you what happened at the night of their deaths.** " Kurama tried his best at suppressing the anger that welled up inside of him upon remembering that particular night, something that Naruto seemed to already pick up on. Good, it seemed that his Negative Emotion Sensing abilities had managed to manifest in Naruto, even as young as he was.

" **Become a Jounin, and I'll lead you to your parents private estate, where you can find the remainder of their coffers, and have access to the Jutsu they've amassed.** " Naruto's face scrunched up, the young boy seemingly lost in thought. Kurama felt his heart sink. Had he misjudged the boy? Did he change his mind upon realizing the weight that would be placed atop shoulders once he became a ninja?

"Uh.." Kurama leaned in.

"What does Coffers mean?" Naruto asked.

The giant fox resisted the urge to face-palm hard enough to send his own head flying off his shoulders. Right, he was dealing with an eight year old boy. Maybe he should have used simpler words?

" **Money, fortune, wealth."** Kurama explained simply, and Naruto's face lit up in recognition. So that's what that meant!

The expression on the boy's face shifted once again, that clueless childless expression changing, morphing to one of pure determination. His cerulean eyes brimming with confidence, and purpose.

' _ **He really is your boy, Minato** ' _ The Kyubi mused inwardly.

"I'll do it!" Naruto exclaimed, his tone not betraying the determination that his face held. "I'll become a great ninja, the best there was!" He pumped his hand up, his fingers quickly clenching into a fist.

A foxy grin danced upon the Biju's lips, one to match the toothy, confident grin that danced upon the child's one. Kurama quickly clenched his own hand into a fist, and returned to extending it towards the boy.

" **Partners?** "

Naruto nodded firmly.

"Partners!"

Their hands met in the middle, a small fist-bump to mark the beginning of a partnership that would make the entire elemental nations quake.

But as of right now. Naruto had a long ways ahead of him.

The blond's stomach growled rather loudly, loud enough for Kurama to hear, and break out into a small fit of laughter.

Naruto's face reddened to the point that Kurama briefly thought of donning him with his mother's old moniker.

" **I won't keep you long for now. But come to me later for training. Just because your parents were adamant that you had to become a Genin before I showed you any of their tricks, doesn't mean I have to wait till you're genin before showing you some of mine.** "

The last thing that Kurama saw before he dispelled Naruto from his mindscape was a wide, eager grin.

* * *

 **With Anko**

* * *

A wide, excited grin covered the purplette's features as her hands crept closer to that plastic bag full of her sweet, sweet Dango. She was so excited, in fact, that she had temporarily forgotten all about the deep gash that had been carved into her cheek, that was, until she saw a few droplets of blood splatter down onto the Dango container she was about to open.

Anko let out an aggravated growl, and let out a series of curses under her breath. Most of her mumbling was unintelligible, but one would be able to pick up a few particularly loud words. Words like 'Scarecrow' , 'Dango' and 'Motherfucker' compromising the most of her audible cursing.

She didn't have to move very far to find herself some bandages, as Kakashi (Like most Ninja) kept his First-Aid kit right next to the entrance of his small apartment. She opened the wall-mounted container, and pulled out a bandage, some tape, and antiseptic ointment. She inwardly cursed herself for not knowing any medical Jutsu, but she eventually let the thought go. She was a T&I nin, hurting people was her specialty, not healing them.

Kakashi had just come back from an assassination mission, and she wasn't exactly sure that his Kunai were spick and span, especially not after a mission like that.

If she was going to die, she wanted it to be by some sort of glorious battle, something that would be befitting of a Kunoichi of her caliber. An epic fight to the death, or a double suicide that would lead to the destruction of the bastard that put this god-forsaken seal on her neck.

Mitarashi Anko was _not_ going to die from getting a small nick on her cheek infected. Fuck that.

She cursed Kakashi once again as she moved back towards the table, she didn't even bother to sit down, she merely grabbed a container of food, took of the lid, and then proceeded to moan in satisfaction as the sweet taste of ambrosia known as Dango filled her tastebuds.

She had barely finished chewing on the third Dango ball of her first stick when she sensed a pair of eyes on her. Her own eyes fluttered open, only to find the boy that Kakashi had dumped onto the couch sat up, and staring at her, or more specifically, the container of Dango that was in her hands.

She knew who the boy was, of course, how couldn't she? He was in the infamous 'Monster', the 'Demon', his nicknames were plenty, and his reputation preceded him. He was the container of the Kyubi No Yoko, the monster who had ended up taking the life of his previous host, the Yondaime, and even Fugaku Uchiha, the clan-head at the time.

But now, seeing him staring at her with curious, azure eyes- the eyes of a child- it made all the stories and rumors she heard of him go up in flames. A demon embodying a human? An effigy made by the Kyubi to degrade their precious Yondaime's memory? Bullshit.

But yet there he was, almost universally hated within their village. She could justify the civilians' hatred of the boy, seeing as they had no understanding of how sealing worked. Hell, she could even push that a bit and say she could forgive their ignorance. But the Shinobi who failed to educate the Civilians, and even went on to spread misinformation just so the hatred for the boy would spread further? Well, those made her blood boil.

She understood why they did it, of course, many Ninja had lost lives on the night of Kyubi's attack, many children were left orphaned as well, the murder of a parent created a grudge that could last a life time.

He was exactly what they needed, a way to release the rage that they had accumulated over the years. He was vulnerable, which made him the perfect scapegoat. Neither the villagers, nor the Ninja could attack him. Or at least, not without facing the consequences. (She still remembered the public execution that had happened to the Nin that tried to throw a Shuriken at him, that was brutal). His ANBU guards protected him physically, but they could do nothing to the nasty looks, and the degrading words that were sent his way.

In a fucked up sort of way, she understood him.

He was the scapegoat for the atrocities that the Kyubi had committed, and she was the scapegoat for that atrocities that Orochimaru had committed.

' _Similar, yet different'_ She mused inwardly.

GRRRRRRR!

His stomach rumbled hungrily, and that effectively snapped her out of her little thought process. Her eyes widened, and she stared at him.

He stared back at her, bottom lip jutting out in a cute pout.

GRRRRR~!

Anko's face scrunched up in displeasure before she finally relented, and let out a sigh. "Fine, fine... I'll let you have some of my Dango." She uttered begrudgingly

"Er..What's that?"

"WHAT!?" He winced from how loud that yell was and covered his ears.

Naruto blinked, and then there she was, right in front of him, a new stick of Dango pinched between her thumb and index finger, the first ball pressed up right against his lips.

"Open." She ordered simply, and he complied. She jammed that stick of Dango into his mouth-smearing quite a bit of paste on his lips in the process- before using her other free hand to reach up, grab his chin, and forcefully close his mouth. With a quick, firm tug, she pulled the wooden skewer out of his mouth, leaving the sweet balls of Dango inside.

"Now chew." Jeez, demanding much? Still, he complied, chewing slowly.

Anko stared at him impatiently, hands hanging around her hips as she tapped her foot against the floor. "Well?"

Naruto tossed her a bright smile (Which looked downright silly with the Anko paste hanging off his lips). "It's really good!"

A smug grin made it's way onto Anko's features. "Isn't it? Dango's the best!" As much as he wanted to to interrupt her and argue about his affection for ramen, he couldn't exactly compare the two. Ramen was salty, Dango was sweet. He'd just have to settle on labeling each of them the best in their own category. He nodded in her direction, something that made the smug smile on her face turn into a full-out grin.

Grrrr!

Seriously, again? "Yeah, yeah. I got it." Anko uttered in fake annoyance, and plopped herself down right next to the boy. She _had_ intended on leaving Kakashi some left-overs... But hey, it was his own damn fault for leaving.

Anko raised another stick of Dango towards the boy. But instead of grabbing it like she expected, he instead leaned over, bit over the Dango, and then proceeded to pull away, leaving her with only the wooden skewer. Chewing much more quickly this time, and swallowing with a loud, satisfied sigh.

He poked her in the side. "More!"

Her eyebrow twitched, but a fresh stick of Dango still found it's way towards his lips.

* * *

Kakashi resisted the urge to smash his head into the nearest wall as he exited the Hokage's office with the two scrolls in hand. He had hoped to have finished up his mission quickly, and then returned home to spend an entire day celebrating Naruto's birthday much like he had done multiple times before. But not only did he arrive at the village with more than half of Naruto's birthday spent, he also had to pull the injured boy away from murderous Uchiha. (Not that he needed to, of course. He was sure that the Kyuubi would have managed to keep the boy safe).

But he still blamed himself for the incident. Sure, The Kyuubi had kept Naruto from being killed, but if he had been in the village, he could have prevented him being injured in the first place. The boy already had a rough enough childhood, he didn't need to add physical abuse to the list. Kakashi certainly didn't want Naruto to come out as damaged as he was.

Kakashi fumed at his own failures, subconsciously leaking killing intent as he moved away from the Hokage tower, hopping from roof to roof. He had failed Obito, he had failed Rin, he had even failed his own Sensei, and now, he was failing one of the only things that he had left. He shook those thoughts away as soon as he realized where his mind had been trailing to. ' _Not now.'_ He reminded himself. ' _No need to focus on the past._ ' Right now, he needed to focus on Naruto.

He needed to get Naruto a present, but what exactly could he get an eight year old wanna-be Ninja?

Inwardly, he mused if Naruto would have liked one of the Sharingan eyes that the Hokage would surely extract from the bodies of the Uchiha. He promptly shook that thought away. It would have been a great power boost, surely, and a way to anger the Uchiha clan elders... But it would be extremely petty (And short lives, for that matter.) He knew the Kyuubi wouldn't very much like his container getting the Dojutsu of the clan he detested the most. Plus he doubted the boy would enjoy an eyeball that was ripped out of a corpse for his birthday, Dojutsu or not.

Thinking about the Sharingan gave Kakashi an idea though. Just because he couldn't give Naruto a sharingan, it didn't mean he couldn't give him something _from_ the sharingan, specifically? His sharingan. He wasn't known as the copy-nin for nothing, and judging from how zealous the boy seemed about wanting to become a ninja, and learning techniques. Kakashi figured a few D-ranks, or a C-rank Jutsu would be more than fitting for a birthday present.

He hummed to himself, maybe picking up a few things from the festival wouldn't hurt either. He would be getting a pretty nice hefty paycheck from his mission, after all.

* * *

A small whirl of wind was the only indication that Kakashi had arrived in his apartment, a few small extra sealing that he had picked up on his way in hand. He had half-expected to hear the noises of the TV, or at least Anko still noisily chewing on something. Anything but this awkward silence. Had Anko gotten bored and left? Did she fall asleep?

He shrugged, and moved forward, only to come face to face with a sight that he'd never thought to see in his entire life.

Anko was still on the couch, and so was Naruto. Not all that surprising, really. But what was surprising was their position. Anko was slouched onto the couch, snoring softly as she held onto an equally sleeping Naruto that was occupying her lap. She had her arms around him, bear-hugging him like an over-sized teddybear. What made their closeness all the more hilarious was the mess of red-bean paste that had been present on their lips, and the empty Dango containers that surrounded the pair.

If Kakashi wasn't a man who had chosen killing people as a life path, and as a result, lost most of what he held dear, he figured he would have let a drawn out, and a very unmasculine "AWWWWW!". Well, maybe.

But as it was, he was Hatake Motherfucking Kakashi, the bad-ass ANBU. Badass ANBU don't "Aww"!

He simply smiled, and slipped off his ANBU mask, setting it softly against the table. With a quick handseal, he summoned a shadow clone.

Shadow clones were amazing things. You could use them to augment techniques, learn techniques quicker, for reconnaissance and spying, you could even use them for suicidal missions.

But now, now he just used an extremely Chakra intensive B-rank Jutsu to do his chores, and clean up the mess that the pair had made. Oh the wonders of being a Shinobi.

With him finally being able to relax, the full weight of his tiredness hit him, the man quickly slumping onto the couch right next to his soon-to-be loved one. He closed his tired eyes for a few moments, enjoying the warm aura that seemed to fill his apartment with the presence of the two next to him.

Kakashi's eye fluttered open once again, and he leaned over, giving Anko a light prod. A single eye opened up in response. An unspoken 'What?' being sent Kakashi's way.

The man gave a cheeky grin, gesturing with an open palm towards her and the boy. Barely muffling his laughter at the death-glare that she sent him afterwards. The Sharingan eye opened, and Anko froze in place as he cast a Genjutsu over her, using it to be able to freely discuss the details of what happened with him and the Hokage.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, scarecrow?" Anko asked curiously, eyeing the silver-haired man.

He let out a tired sigh, and gestured at the blond in her arms.

"What about him?" She raised a delicate brow, a hand subconsciously moving up, and toying with the sleeping boy's hair. She didn't know just how far Kakashi's Genjutsu stretched, but even if Naruto didn't feel it, running her fingers through his golden locks still comforted her.

That made Kakashi raise a brow. Anko wasn't regularly too fond of people, especially close contact. So it was real odd seeing her handle him in such an.. Intimate, familial manner. And as far as he knew, the pair hadn't met before. The way she acted was...Very not-Anko. He figured Naruto just grew on her very quickly.

"I still can't adopt him. Nobody that would care to can, for that matter." Seeing her confusion, he decided to elaborate. "No member of a Shinobi clan can." His tone turned monotone as he quoted Hiruzen from a past conversation. "A singular clan obtaining the Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki would create a large power differential, and with enough grooming, they can use him as a weapon to turn against other clans, or against Konoha." And then his tone shifted once again, as he spoke about his latest conversation with the Hokage.

"Only members of a Civilian family, or an Orphan Shinobi can adopt him... And since nobody in Konoha actually likes the boy. He's out of luck for getting a family." That was a half-truth, of course, and he was doing some heavy paraphrasing, but he needed some way to drop a hint for her, while simultaneously making it sound natural.

Her honey-brown eyes widened, and the woman stared down contemplatively at Naruto. She stayed quiet for a good amount, a silence that wasn't wholly awkward for the silver-haired man.

He shut his eyes, and his posture slackened, his two hands forming into a cradle to rest the back of his head upon.

"Hey Anko?" He drawled out after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" As calm, and as monotone his tone was, the possibility that she could refuse him still worried Kakashi.

She craned her head towards him, a delicate brow arching. "Like a 'get food and then fuck' sort of date?" She gave a nonchalant shrug. "Sure, It's not like it'd be our first time doing it."

"No." He accentuated with a shake of his head. "Like a 'get to know each other. A romantic' sort of date."

He was met with silence, craning an eye open to gaze at the woman next to him. Even him, a person who prided himself on being able to read people couldn't make sense of the blank, pokerface expression that masked her features.

He felt his heart race in his chest, those steady thumps coming out faster and faster.

That was, until she burst out laughing at him. She laughed so hard, and so much that he could see tears running down her cheeks.

"What?" He snapped, sounding a little more irritated than he should.

"Leave it to Hatake Kakashi to come back from an assassination mission, drop an eight your old Jinchuuriki onto the couch, cut your face open, trap you in a Genjutsu, and then proceed to ask you out with the deadest, most deattached tone he could muster."

Kakashi had the decency to lightly blush at her comment.

Her laughter eventually died down to a small giggle, and a tender smile, that's when Kakashi turned to her, quite eager to get a response.

Seeing his questioning gaze, Anko put on a grin, a forced one, it was painfully obvious to him, but what was also painfully obvious was the slightest touches of hope, and sincerity in her eyes.

"I-I." Since when did Anko stutter? "F-fine, why not?" He could tell she thought that this was a gamble, hell, if he was in her position, he'd probably think the same.

He tried to alleviate her nervousness with the only way he knew how, quickly leaning over, and planting a kiss onto her lips. They had shared many kisses before, but this one was different, softer, more chaste, more loving.

It was a nice change.

He pulled back to see her grin die down to a smile, a real smile. One that he returned for a few moments before dispelling the Genjutsu.

He wrapped a hand over her shoulder, and tugged her closer, letting her head lean on his shoulder, she was so close that he could feel her warm exhales.

The other hand crept towards the sleeping bond in her arms, and began stirring him awake.

It didn't take long for a sleepy, "Mmm, whazzit?" to come out of his young lips.

Kakashi, being a man of very few words, just waved a lazy hand towards the scroll-ridden table. "Birthday presents." He exclaimed simply. The way that the blond's eyes lit up made him chuckle.

Naruto immediately scrambled to his feet, bouncing off Anko's lap, and practically jumping onto the table. His eyes immediately focused on the scroll that was signed with "Hokage-Jiji". The boy snatched it up from the table, and immediately unfurled it.

Only to groan in disappointment.

"Why did Jiji send me a scroll with nothing but a bunch of squiggly lines and weird symbols?" Kakashi groaned inwardly. How did the boy not know about Fuinjuts-Oh, right. Orphan with no formal training, or education. Even if he did do his best to teach the boy, he didn't remember going over the sealing arts.

"Careful." He commanded sternly. "Doing anything to damage the paper will in turn damage the sealing array, which will make it unusable."

"..What?"

"That" He pointed to the 'squiggly lines'. "Is a highly valuable, expensive branded paper that makes the use of the art of Fuinjutsu. Which allows the displacement of items from the current fiber of space-time, the displacement opens a rift, which takes them inside a pocket dimensi-" Seeing Naruto only get more and more confused the more Kakashi rambled on, Anko decided to interrupt.

"It's a sealing scroll. You can put shit in it, and pull shit out of it by channeling your chakra into the squigglies."

"...Oh"

They both turned to Kakashi with equally blank stares. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Naruto asked, irritation clear in his tone.

"Because he's an idiot that likes to sound smart." Anko replied with a blank tone.

Naruto burst into a small fit of laughter, before raising an open palm towards Anko, and the two exchanged a quick high five. Okay, they seemed to get along much better than expected.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Do you know how to channel your Chakra?" Anko rolled her eyes at how quickly the man seemed to be trying to change the topic.

The boy gave an eager nod "Yeah, You taught me, remember!?" He did, of course. He was just trying to move the conversation along.

"Well then, start unsealing your presents." Kakashi uttered cooly, and the boy quickly complied, channeling his chakra to the middle of the sealing matrix that was available on the paper.

A plume of smoke burst from the scroll, and then, there lay on the table a large, cardboard box. The boy quickly tore the box open, only to find a small note positioned over the top, covering the contents inside. After pulling out the piece of paper, he saw a pair of plain, but rather well made holsters. An elastic strap attached to them to allow the holsters to grow with the boy. Beneath them lay two, large, plain wooden chests.

The note read: "Since I know you want to enroll in the academy, I figured I'd get you your first set of Kunai and Shuriken. Enjoy them, and make me proud of you, my boy." He panned his eyes down, and saw the signature of the Sandaime carefully drawn on the bottom of the paper.

With a grin that threatened to split his features into two, Naruto pulled out the holsters, and the wooden chests onto the table. He quickly opened the boxes, allowing him to see a pristine set of Kunai, and a pristine set of Shuriken. Their designs were fairly simplistic, but they were well made. The only thing out of the ordinary that Naruto saw was the orange wrapping around the Kunai handles (Something which pleased him immensely)

Kakashi raised a brow. Those weren't the run of the mill, mass produced Shuriken and Kunai that were often found in Shinobi supply stores. Those were custom made, forged, instead of being cast. Hell, Kakashi could even see the folds, and the barely noticeable imperfections that came with the forging process of the carbon rich metal.

The reason that most Shinobi opted for cast-metal tools was the fact that they were quite disposable, easier to buy cheap ones and then replace them after a one time use, rather than get an expensive pair and lose them, or have to look for them after a battle was over.

But he was going to be an academy student, he wasn't going to be running missions anytime soon, which made the expensive, and long-lasting choice of tools all the better for him. The fact that the handle's were a bright orange would only help with finding them after practice tosses.

Kakashi's open eye glinted, with the fact that the boy now had a good set of Shuriken, and Kunai on hand, he'd be able to give him another impromptu present for his birthday, another Jutsu; The Shuriken Kage Bunshin Jutsu. Oh the joy of knowing a thousand techniques.

But before Naruto could giddily grab onto a Shuriken, or Kunai, Kakashi grabbed his hand. Looking rather annoyed, Naruto turned to him, wanting an explanation.

Kakashi merely pointed towards the other scrolls that were on the table. "You'll have time to learn how to use them later. Open the rest of your presents now, I want to see what you think about mine." He uttered with an eyesmile.

Naruto nodded eagerly, and went to pick up another scroll, the largest one among the bunch. One as thick, and as long as his forearm. Oddly enough, this didn't have a name written on it, only a title. ' _Your loving Godfather_ ' The scroll read. Naruot unfurled the rather large sealing scroll, and quickly channeled his chakra into the parchment.

This time, five scrolls popped up from the large one, and a piece of paper fluttered onto the table. The five scrolls each were embroided with a Kanji, each of a different, base element. Looking for an explanation, picked up the piece of a paper, only to smile upon discovering it was a letter.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, really. It was his godfather once again apologizing for not being able to celebrate his birthday with him, and asking about him and his well being. His godfather also explained that what he had in his hands was a "Chakra paper" and that he would be able to know his chakra nature once channeling his chakra into the paper.

He also went as far as to explain the meaning of the paper's five possible reactions, and explained that each of the scrolls contained training exercises meant to boost the control of their corresponding elements.

Without as much as an explanation to the adults around him, he channeled his chakra into the paper. Naruto's eyes widened in glee and surprise as he saw the paper crumple, a few, shallow cuts being slices into the edges of the paper.

"..." Was Anko's response. She was flabbergasted, a boy so young having an affinity for two elements?! Even if his wind affinity seemed very, very small.

"Thats..." Kakashi drawled out "Lightning. The same as mine." He proclaimed with a lazy smile. "A minor affinity for wind, too." While he was outwardly still calm and aloof, inside, he was barely holding back from breaking into a victory dance. Naruto having a lightning affinity was great, amazing even, because it meant he could teach him how to manipulate lightning personally, maybe even pass down the Chidori.

"...Holy shit that's awesome." Anko finally worded out. The surprised expression still present on her face, even when she extended an open palm to the boy for yet another high-five.

Kakashi had to lean over, and flick the boy on the forehead as he saw him eagerly moving to unclasp the scroll marked with "Lightning".

"Not now, Otouto. Still more presents to go." He chided.

With a reluctant groan, Naruto let go of the elemental scrolls, and grabbed yet another storage scroll.

Kakashi smiled. "From me." He uttered, waving at the two remaining scrolls.

Naruto quickly unfurled the first like before, and channeled his chakra into it. He gasped in surprise when he saw four, plain porcelain masks pop into existence. A pale white, they reminded him of the masks Kakashi wore-Even if they weren't currently decorated with the usual ANBU markings.

"One for you to paint onto, and try your design on." Kakashi explained. "One to experiment with carving, and the other two for the final design. A main mask, and a spare." He smiled at the boy's giddy expression, a chuckle escaping his lips as Naruto oh-so-eagerly slipped the mask onto his features.

Naruto eagerly unfurled the last scroll, and unsealed the last item. A thick, sturdy bandolier landing onto the table with a loud THUMP.

Once again, before the boy could express his confusion, Kakashi explained. "Those pockets are used to store storage scrolls. I figured you'd find it useful seeing as how you've gotten so many this year."

"Happ-Oof!" Kakashi was tackled by the young blond, who was nearly in tears as he hugged his surrogate older brother. He felt the boy's hands curl into tight fists as they grabbed his shirt, and felt the slight shake of his frame as Naruto let out a few, happy sobs escape, pressing his face tightly against Kakashi's shirt.

The silver-haired man smiled as he gently caressed the blond's back, and whispered softly into his ear. "Happy birthday, Otouto."

* * *

 **AN: And there you go! I know that this chapter isn't too exciting, but it is necessary set up for the upcoming few chapters. I won't keep him in his childhood faze for too long, as I realize a lot of stories focus on his training before Genin days and tend to drag on when doing so. Perhaps two or three more chapters before he becomes a Genin at most. (Yes, there will be timeskips, even if small)**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The very next day, Hokage Office.**

* * *

Hiruzen moved himself off his seat as he heard a set of knocks coming from the door. It wasn't really a usual thing for the Hokage to answer the door to his office personally, but today was a special occasion of sort.

There were plenty of things that were different on this particular meeting, most notably, the surprising lack of ANBU guard in the room, this was to be a confidential meeting, after all.

The second was the fact that the set-up for the Hokage office had been changed, if only slightly. Within the center of the room was a small Chabudai, a traditional Japanese table. It was surrounded by only two Zabuton, cushions that were used for seating.

The third, and most noticeable thing was the steaming hot kettle of tea that was currently resting on the mahogany table. The meeting seemed more like the get together of two long time friends, rather than a top secret, confidential meeting. And in many ways, it was. As Hiruzen opened the door, it was none other than Shimura Danzo that had entered the small office.

Danzo bowed his head, his hand gripping cane firmly to support his weight. "To what do I owe the Honor of this meeting, Hokage-Sama?"

Hiruzen gave a small chuckle in response, a hand raising to his head, and removing the Hokage hat. He waved a hand idly in the air. "None of that today, Danzo." He uttered with an amicable smile. "For this meeting, I'm not the Hokage. I'm a friend that needs a favor. "

Danzo's stance noticeably shifted, the man taking on a much more relaxed posture. "Very well, Hiruzen." He nodded, a small, sincere smile dancing across his lips. Emotions weren't usually Danzo's strong suit (If anything, he thought that there should be none in a Shinob)and he rarely showed them. But even he couldn't help the smile that sprang to his lips as he conversed with an old friend.

Rivals or not, one didn't survive three wars fighting with a fellow Shinobi, and not come out with respect for them.

While the two were polar opposites in methodology, they both sought the same goal; Peace.

Danzo inwardly questioned himself, wondering if he was becoming senile to be so pleased about meeting a friend when he had once sought to kill, and dethrone him.

The Sandaime extended a hand out to the small table. "If you would," He said with a smile, and Danzo met his request with another nod.

Hiruzen quickly sat opposite to the man, setting the red and white Hokage hat on the table. He offered Danzo yet another smile, and reached forward, pouring both of them a cup of green tea.

They both exchanged a small nod, before each of the elder men picked up a cup, and began to sip on the hot liquid. They both stayed like that for a few moments, simply enjoying the warm silence, and each other's company.

Eventually though, Danzo cleared his throat. "Hiruzen," He began. "Not that I don't appreciate good tea, and some time with a friend, I must ask, what was this meeting for?"

The Sandaime gave a nod, and let out a weary sigh. He took one last sip of his tea, before setting down the still-steaming cup onto the table. His posture stiffened, his eyes becoming serious, losing their warmth. Noticing the Hokage's change in attitude, Danzo's mood shifted as well.

"I'm sure you're aware of Naruto-kun, correct?" The Sandaime asked.

"The Jinchuuriki?"

Hiruzen nodded.

"Of course, how could I not?"

Hiruzen let out a heavy sigh. "As I'm sure you're aware already. The boy has recently turned eight," Danzo quirked a brow, but nodded nonetheless. "He has also displayed large amounts of interest in becoming a Shinobi."

"I fail to see my involvement with that aspect." Danzo muttered, a small amount of confusion palpable in his voice.

"I was getting to that," Hiruzen responded swiftly. "I care for the boy a lot, Danzo. I view him like one of my own." The Sandaime trailed off for a moment, before steeling his tone. "However attached I am, I must put the sake of the village first."

"With the upcoming loss of the Uchiha clan-Sharingan transplants or not -the village will lose a sizable chunk of it's military power." Danzo nodded in understanding.

"We still need a trump card, something that can keep Konoha safe." Hiruzen continued.

"The Jinchuuriki." Danzo concluded, and the Sandaime gave a nod.

Hiruzen's eyes locked onto Danzo's own, single eye.

"Train him like a ROOT Member?" The Hokage shook his head "Take him under my wing, and apprentice him personally?" Another shake of the head "Not quite." The statement only confused Danzo that much further.

"The boy carries his heart on his sleeve, I doubt that treatment would work for him" Hiruzen elaborated. Danzo opened his mouth to protest, but Hiruzen continued "Nor would I want him to go through it."

"What is it that you want me to do then?" The scarred man questioned.

The Hokage shifted in his seat. "I want you to give the boy, and a person I will assign to teach him, access to your ROOT training grounds."

Danzo scoffed "Hiruzen, you've had ROOT disbanded several years ago, remember?"

The steely gaze that the Hokage held didn't relent, and a hint of realization flashed through Danzo's eyes.

"You know?" Danzo finally asked, after a moment of silence.

"What, you didn't think you'd be able to hide something under the nose of the God of Shinobi, did you?" Hiruzen spoke playfully.

"God of geezers, more like it." Danzo mumbled under his breath, something which Hiruzen quite clearly heard.

The two exchanged a look, before they each broke into a small fit of chuckles.

It was Danzo that interrupted the comforting silence. "If you knew, then why did you never confront me, and try to stop it?" He asked with genuine curiosity filling his tone.

The Sandaime let out a weary sigh, his eyes taking on a very jaded look. "The public, and I for that matter, don't agree with your methods." The Hokage explained simply, making Danzo mumble something about stupid civilians under his breath.

"However, you and I know that the Shinobi world isn't so black and white." He moved from his small cushion-seat, talking slow slides to the window of his office, a window that gazed over the entirety of the village. Hiruzen smiled wearily, gazing longingly at the village.

"For them to prosper, for them to live the peaceful life they desire..." Hiruzen trailed of, his smile turning a bit sad. "Organizations like ROOT must exist." Danzo nodded from his position on the table.

The Sandaime sighed softly, and moved away from the window, gazing nostalgically at the picture of his past Sensei, the Nidaime, Tobirama Senju.

"While they live, and prosper in the daylight..." Hiruzen trailed off, remembering a particular saying that his Sensei had been particularly fond of. Unsurprisingly, Danzo continued his line for him. "-We die, and struggle in the shadows."

Danzo's gaze shifted to his old teammate as Hiruzen continued. "We die, so that others may live. We make sacrifices so that one day our children, and their children do not."

They both spoke together, finishing the last line in Unison.

"For a tree can only grow if anchored by deep, unseen roots." That was Tobirama's Will Of Fire. His Nindo.

It was the belief that ROOT was built upon, what Danzo built his life upon.

Even though Hiruzen had been Tobirama's student, he had adapted Hashirama's ideals, and his way of life. 'Share your love, and you will live.' That was Hashirama's Will of Fire. His Nindo. That was what Hiruzen had passed onto the younger generation, Hashirama's Will of Fire.

But even Hiruzen, the idealist, knew just how unfeasible that Nindo was.

In a way, they were polar opposites, but they still came to an understanding, and maintained the balance, and the peace that the village needed.

Danzo had long ago come to terms with the fact that he would never become Hokage. He was efficient, ruthlessly so, and most people (Especially civilians) didn't desire a leader like that. They wanted a leader that they could hope to one day become; A people's hero.

Hokage or not, Danzo still wanted to protect the village he had grown up in, the village he had fought in three wars to protect. If he had to do it within the shadows? That was fine by him.

"Even if I do not agree with your methods, I still appreciate what you do for the village." The Hokage finally admitted.

In a way, Hiruzen's words had given him what he had desired for a long time; Validation.

Danzo knew his job was a thankless one, especially considering what he did. But for him to finally get one? For his efforts to finally be recognized? Emotions were a crutch, that much was true, but even he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, nor the warm feeling that felt his chest. A deep sense of pride, of accomplishment.

With the smile still present on his face, Danzo spoke. "Access to a training ground to two people? That can be arranged, consider it done."

Sarutobi made his way back to the small-table where Danzo was still seated, and took his seat once more.

"His Sensei will help him grow in power, no doubt. But I want you to also..." Hiruzen cleared his throat, trying to find the right word "-Educate him. We both know that the time he spends in the academy would be much better spent under your tutelage."

Danzo let out a small amused chuckle. "Teach him how to survive, and navigate." Hiruzen nodded.

"So," Danzo began "Four years, we're making him enlist at the normal age?"

"Three." Hiruzen swiftly corrected. "Teach him for those years, and simply give him access to your grounds the fourth." Hiruzen had planned on enlisting Naruto in the academy the last year, allowing him to build up a sense of camaraderie with the people that he'd eventually become a teammate with.

"And who do you want to be granted access?"

"Hatake." He answered simply.

Danzo raised a brow, but didn't choose to comment on the Hokage's choice of a mentor for Naruto.

"Is that all?" Upon Hiruzen's nod, The Yami No Shinobi moved to stand, a firm hand gripping his walking cane. "Very well, I shall make arrangements, and send you a ROOT member when they are finished."

Hiruzen let out a small laugh, instantly melting the serious aura that had filled the room. "Please," He gestured towards the table "Take some time to relax. You haven't even finished your tea."

Danzo shook his head, chuckling softly as he relaxed, and moved his hand to his cup of tea. "You never change Hiruzen."

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

* * *

Naruto grinned in excitement as he found himself drawn to the lush forests of his mindscape yet again. The last time that he had visited, Kurama, the strongest of all the nine Biju (Or so he claimed), had offered to teach him a technique, and not any technique, one of his own techniques!

Kurama gave a toothy grin, one to match his own as he stared at his excited form. " **I assume you're ready for the beginning of your training, then?** "

Without a moment of hesitation, Naruto gave a firm nod, his eyes hardening with determination.

The massive grin on Naruto's face died down to a subdued smile as he noticed the very serious look that his partner took on.

" **Now, you must know that every Jinchuuriki takes on some of his Biju's attributes.** " Kurama began, making Naruto perk up. " **The Ichibi- Shukaku- grants his containers with the power of sand manipulation. The Nanabi- Chomei- grants his vessels with extra resilience, and the power of flight.** "

Kurama's posture shifted, and he extended a hand with two outstretched fingers towards Naruto. " **And likewise, I grant my container three abilities.** " He closed a finger, leaving his index extended. " **One, you have my ability to sense negative emotions.** "

Naruto's eyes widened at that, a look of recognition crossing her cerulean orbs. "Is…" The blond cleared his throat for a moment, trying to find the right choice of words. "So that's why I can tell when people are angry at me?"

Truth be told, the boy had picked up on the fact that he could somewhat sense the emotions of people around him, or at least, the negative variety. The ability got stronger the closer they were, but until now, he had only really felt one emotion; Hatred.

He couldn't exactly tell what the people around him were thinking precisely, it was more like a nagging feeling of discomfort whenever he felt somebody that disliked him get close.

He thought they were instincts he had developed over his eight years, to know that it was one of Kurama's gifts? It made him all the more grateful to the fox.

The gigantic fox gave a sagely nod as he stared at him. " **And it will only get stronger the more you grow, and the more you try to develop it.** " Eventually, Kurama hoped that the boy would even be able to be a mock-sensor with the ability, able to sense precise negative emotions within people.

The fox gave the boy a few seconds to digest the tidbits of information, before continuing.

" **As for the second** " He extended a second finger outwards, " **Is Chakra manipulation.** " Kurama explained simply, only for the blond to tilt his head.

"So like, can I control my chakra just super easy?" Naruto inquired, only to pout in disappointment as he saw Kurama shake his massive head.

" **Chakra manipulation, and chakra control are two very different things...** " He paused for a brief moment, trying to find a proper way to explain the complexity of his ability to an eight year old boy.

" **They are correlated, the better you are with Chakra control, the better you are at Chakra manipulation.** "

The perplexed look on Naruto's face made Kurama want to facepalm. How the hell was he supposed to explain this?! He was never good with words, he was a sentient mass of Chakra, hatred, and destruction, he wasn't a goddamn tutor!

" **Chakra control is based around how well you can control the amount of Chakra sent through your Tenketsu** " Of course, him being made out of chakra, it was very different, but he still remembered a few things about the human anatomy.

" **Chakra manipulation, on the other hand, is how well you can control that Chakra when it is outside your body.** "

" **Let me show you.** " Kurama's hand extended closer to the boy, an open palm being towards his direction.

Naruto gaped in surprise as he saw the sight before him, as golden chakra began to form around the fox's palm, until it coalesced into a dense, but bright aura.

Two tendrils sprang out from the aura around Kurama's palm, licking up the gigantic creature's arms. The two tendrils spiraled around the gigantic appendage, moving together, synchronized perfectly.

The tendrils stopped when they reached his shoulder, paused perfectly before seemingly reversing their spiraling motion, and traveling back down the furry arm, coalescing back into that golden aura that surrounded Kurama's palm.

He clenched his palm into a fist, and the golden Chakra dissipated.

"...Pretty…" Naruto uttered, completely mesmerized. He remained in a trance for a few moments, before a shake of his head snapped him out of it.

"So!" He snapped excitedly "I can do that!?"

" **You will be able to do that, and much more, with enough training.** "

Naruto ceased his excited hopping for a few moments. "Waaait." Kurama perked up, tilting an eyebrow at the boy. "What can I do with that? It's not like I can hurt people with my Chakra, can I?"

Kurama snorted, the boy should have seen how badly a Bijudama could hurt people.

" **As my host, you will be capable of manipulating, and manifesting your Chakra Physically. Understand?** " The boy shook his head, and Kurama sighed, before he extended his palm yet again. The golden chakra springing to life once again. This time, instead of a pretty show, Kurama gave the boy a much more practical application of his Chakra manipulation.

That golden aura coalesced around his fingers, solidifying into dense, golden claws. Kurama dragged his fingers along the ground, grinning as he saw Naruto's eyes bulge as the chakra claws cleaved a path throughout the clearing.

Kurama let his chakra disperse once again, gazing curiously as he saw the contemplative gaze held on the boy's face.

His sapphire eyes narrowed, and Naruto nodded firmly. "I get it!"

So he was the physical learning type, eh? Good, then he wouldn't have to concern himself with trying to find the proper words to explain to Naruto what to do, he'd simply show him an example, and leave the boy to break down what he saw himself.

In a way, the way the boy learned reminded Kurama of Kushina, and her hands-on approach when it came to learning.

Kurama thanked whatever celestial body there was that Naruto didn't turn out like the Yondaime, he liked the man, and he was certainly very powerful, but God Minato was such a fucking _nerd_.

Always talking about Chakra theory, fuinjutsu theory, theory this, theory that. He inwardly shivered, he'd be awful at trying to explain things to Naruto if he was anything like his father.

" **The third"** He extended his ring finger, and Naruto subconsciously moved a bit closer, if the second was being able to do cool things with Chakra, he could only imagine what the third could be. " **Is healing. My chakra can accelerate your healing process rapidly, to the point that I can heal nearly fatal wounds.** "

' _Maaaan._ ' Naruto whined internally, a tad bit disappointed at the third. He couldn't deny how useful that ability was, but at the same time, he half-expected to be able to do something even more awesome, like make things explode with his Chakra!

" **And** **of course** " That made Naruto perk up quite a bit, Kurama never mentioned a fourth! " **An ability that all Jinchuuriki have is the access to the Chakra of the beast that is sealed within them. A tailed beast's chakra is much more concentrated- Much more powerful than a humans, and therefor, when humans draw upon our chakra, they're given a boost in physical attributes, and in techniques as well.** "

If only to prove his point, Kurama sent a rush of Golden Chakra in Naruto's direction, the young blond gasping in surprise as he felt that Chakra enter his body.

He felt good-No, he felt downright incredible! He felt as light as a feather, and strong enough to smash boulders with his bare fists, but before he could test his new found abilities, the Chakra dispersed, and immediately, his entire body seized, and locked up. His hands shook, and he bit down on his bottom lip in order to suppress the scream of pain that wanted to escape his lips.

His veins felt as if they contained magma rather than blood.

Kurama noticeably frowned upon Naruto in such an amount of Pain, but there was simply no other way he could teach the boy the downsides of using his Chakra.

" **But Human chakra pathways are unable to handle the strain of Bijuu chakra. At least, not without years of acclimating the pathway system to the foreign Chakra.** " Kurama spoke, remembering that piece of information from a rather long winded speech he had received from Minato a long time ago.

Kurama tilted his head up, gazing at Naruto apologetically. " **Your Chakra network is still maturing, so it is best that you don't handle my Chakra for now.** "

"Th-This." Naruto spoke, thankful to feel the pain already dissipating. "Didn't hurt so bad the first time..."

" **That's because I didn't channel my chakra throughout your network.** " Kurama explained simply.

"...What? How did you do it then?"

" **I channeled my Chakra through the seal. Allowing me to manifest a physical form for only a few short moments to protect you.** " Naruto nodded in understanding, staying quite for a few moments.

A brief look of curiosity crossed Naruto's features. "Hey, Kurama?"

" **Yes?** "

"Since you're super strong and all... Can't you just.. Keep doing what you did last time?" Naruto's tone held a sincere hint of curiosity, the boy simply asking for the sake of asking. Unfortunately for him, his question seemed to upset his tenant.

If the person that had asked him that question was anybody else, Kurama would have blasted them with enough Killing Intent for them to go into cardiac arrest. But since it was Naruto... All he could do was glare at the boy in anger.

A glare wasn't really the harshest thing he could muster up, if anything, it was rather petty in his own opinion. But to Naruto? Well, he had the strongest of all Biju glaring at him, he didn't exactly feel at ease.

" **I can. But do you think you can be proud of yourself when you rely on borrowed power?** " Kurama asked, a small growl added to his tone.

Naruto quickly shook his head.

Guardian or not. Kurama refused to have a weak container. The moment that they had agreed to be partners, Naruto had unknowingly promised that he would prove himself worthy of the partnership.

" **Then? I will aid you on your path to becoming a great Ninja, but I want you to become a powerful Shinobi regardless of whether or not I help you.** "

Naruto gave a shaky nod, Kurama went on, hoping to motivate the boy some more.

" **Your father and mother both carved their own paths to becoming a great Shinobi. They did not have everything handed to them on a silver platter, their own strength got them were they were!"** Kurama knew he was reiterating the same idea, but he needed to drill the point into his dense container's head.

" **Make them proud. Make _me_ proud. Show us that you can make it on your** **own."** Naruto was nothing but tenacious, and determined. Kurama saw all the shakiness in the boy disappear, his cerulean eyes once again hardening. God, Naruto reminded him more and more of Minato by the day.

"I promise!" He exclaimed loudly-and a bit chilldishly- "And I never go back on my word!" That made Kurama smile.

 **"I will train you to use my Chakra, and give it to you willingly, but I want you to use it only when necessary, understood?** " Kurama said sternly.

Naruto gave him a nod, a large grin already presented on his features. The blond raised a fist upwards, and the fox bumped his own against it.

"You got it, partner." The fox grew a grin to match Naruto's own.

* * *

Naruto's body jerked out of of it's meditative trance as the boy left his mindscape. He smiled to himself as he gazed over his rather small apartment. He had left Kakashi's own apartment not too long ago, explaining that he had some private training to catch up on. Kakashi seemed intrigued, but didn't press any further.

He moved his hands off his knees, instead raising them so he could gaze at them better while he began his very first training session of Chakra manipulation.

He breathed in, let his body relax, and began.

He channeled a small amount of Chakra to his hands, or more specifically, out of his hands. He smiled to himself as he saw the light ethereal blue glow that came from his Chakra. Unlike Kurama, however, the aura that surrounded his arm didn't seem so solid, it seemed wispy, almost smoke like, with his Chakra dissipating into the air around him no matter how hard he tried to reel it in.

He even tried swiping at his bedsheets, only to frown in disappointment as his Chakra gave way, and allowed his fingers to graze against the fabric.

' _Kuramaaaaa!'_ He whined internally to his tenant, hoping to get some advice, or at least reasoning as to why he seemed to be doing so badly at something he should have been naturally good at.

' _ **You're using too little Chakra, and channeling continuously.'**_ The creature commented simply.

' _Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?'_ The boy asked curiously.

Kurama snorted, and Naruto could almost feel that the creature was rolling his eyes inside his seal. ' _ **Use a**_ ** _single, large burst of Chakra._** _'_ The fox instructed. ' ** _Work on retaining it, instead of maintaining it_.'**

Naruto gave a slow now, and let the Chakra that surrounded his hands dissipate. He took another slow breath, and just like he was instructed, used a surge of chakra. Both of his hands were surrounded with a dense, blue glow. Unfortunately for the boy, instead of staying around his hands, the Chakra quickly permeated through the air around him, dissipating like before.

The young blond let out a loud slew of curses, even going as far as to punch the bed a few times in frustration.

' _ **Patience.**_ ' Kurama chided. ' _ **What you're trying to do can't be done in a single day.'**_

' ** _Try again'_** The creature instructed. **' _Channel chakra from a single hand, and then use both to try and retain it_.'**

Naruto complied, doing as instructed, materializing a dense, blue ball of Chakra above his palm. His fingers clenched around the ball as he felt the chakra wobble uncertainly, his other hand quickly came up, cupping the ball from the other side. Naruto tried his best at maintaining the Chakra in his hands, sweat physically dripping down the side of his head.

He managed to hold the Chakra in his hand for almost a minute before a lapse in concentration caused it to dissipate.

' ** _Not bad._** ' Naruto's tenant uttered, actually sounding quite impressed. ' _ **Not bad at all.'**_ While yes, the boy had been using both of his hands to manipulate a relatively small amount of chakra (That, and he wasn't even moving the chakra around, for that matter). He was making good progress, especially for his age.

' _ **Keep going, we've only just begun.**_ ' The Kyuubi uttered, and Naruto quickly complied, forming his Chakra into a sphere about the size of a tennis ball.

Naruto sighed heavily, it seemed like he really had a long way ahead of him. A smile was brought to his lips as he inwardly reminded himself

' _The Journey of a Thousand miles begins with a single step.'_

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

* * *

A small swirl of leaves was the only thing that signified Kakashi's arrival in the small, dinghy apartment. The man moved with purpose, quickly and soundlessly making his way to the boy's bedroom.

Curiously enough, the door was left ajar, giving Kakashi a peak of what was inside. Naruto was quietly sat atop his bed, his legs crossed in a meditative stance as his arms cupped around... Something, he couldn't quite make out what it was at a first glance. His eyes widened considerably as he saw the dense, blue ball of chakra that the boy was apparently struggling to hold.

' _A Rasengan?!'_ He questioned inwardly, but open closer inspection, he noticed the dense blue ball lacked anything that made the Rasengan, well, the Rasengan. His chakra was formed into a tight sphere, much like the Rasengan was, but being quite familiar with the technique, he could already see that the boy hadn't been spinning his chakra, nor was he doing anything with it really, he was simply trying to contain it in a tight ball.

It was impressive, certainly, as very few Ninja actually had enough Chakra to manifest it physically, and even then, they rarely manipulated said Chakra into shapes. The only people he knew to be capable of such a thing were the Hyuuga, but seeing as how they had A Bloodline limit, he figured it was one of their specialty techniques.

Kakashi observed the boy for a few more moments, before finally clearing his throat. Naruto, who hasn't a sensor, had no idea that somebody was in his apartment, and thus, his reaction was a tad bit justified.

The boy screamed loudly in surprise, the chakra in his palms quickly dispersed, and he grabbed hold of the closest thing he could find, and threw it at Kakashi.

Kakashi, being a seasoned Jounin, had no problems at all dodging the pillow that had been thrown his way.

"Yo!" The Jounin gave a two fingered salute, eyesmiling at his surrogate little brother.

"WHAT THE FUCK, NII-SAN!?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, a hand gripping his steadily beating heart.

Where had that language come from all of the sudden? Maybe having him spend time with Anko wasn't such a good idea? He inwardly hummed to himself, he'd have to spank her as punishment later. She'd probably try to stab him (Again) but it would be worth it.

"The Hokage summoned us both." Kakashi exclaimed in an overly pleasant tone, his eye still crinkled into that U-shape that Naruto quickly began to hate.

Naruto let out an inaudible curse, but relented, quickly slipping off the bed, putting his sandals on, and running towards the door. Kakashi watched in amusement, waiting until Naruto was out of the door before calling out to him.

"I can use Shunshin, remember?"

Naruto yelled in frustration. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Kakashi chuckled "Yeah yeah." He quickly made his way over to the boy, and ruffled his hair, before both of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **AN: A bit shorter than the previous chapter, but I wanted to group together all his training with Danzo/Kakashi/Anko into a single chapter. And yeah, Naruto officially be a Ninja in two chapters!**

 **Next chapter will be a training montage of sorts, and the one after will be some tidbits of his time in the academy.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
